Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.700\times 10^{0}} {3.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.700} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 2.90 \times 10^{0\,-\,-2}$ $= 2.90 \times 10^{2}$